Users often consume episodic media content or media content related to long story arcs. For example, a user may watch an episode in season five of a show that contains eight seasons. Or a user may watch a movie that is related to a story or novel. While watching such media content, a user may notice something within the current program that the user does not recall. For example, a character in a show may refer to a prior event, item, or other character. With conventional systems, the user may be watching a show when the character references a prior event. If the user does not recall that event, the user would stop the current media, use some resource to locate a scene related event, start the episode that contains the referenced scene, and use some playback user interface to manually search for and navigate to the pertinent scene. Such systems require a large amount of user effort to manually identify a scene and find that scene manually for playback. Furthermore, if the user is watching a show with another viewer, the user cannot watch the related scene without interfering with the viewing experience of the other viewer.